Flee
by che24
Summary: Terjebak pada rasa dilemma akan eksistensi diri dalam agensi pembunuh nomor satu di dunia dan mencoba melarikan diri dari agensi / OneShot / KrisTao / Taoris / Rated: T / remake


**Title: Flee**

**Length: OneShot**

**Genre: General**

**Rated: T**

**MainCast: Kris-Tao**

**Warning: Typo, Remake, POV**

**Aku — Kris | Kau — Tao**

**.**

**.**

Vancouver, june 11, 06:00 a.m

Semburat jingga menggantikan kelamnya malam tampak menjadi latar di kota yang sudah memulai lagi aktivitasnya atau mungkin melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda beberapa waktu tadi.

Sinar matahari yang dengan mulai tak sabar mencoba untuk menerobos apapun yang menghalanginya, termasuk menerobos masuk melalui jendela appartement milikku. Tempat tidur yang sudah rapi, saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat kamar yang telah rapi meski malam tadi aku sempat membuat ruangan ini berantakan karena kenikmatan yang kau tawarkan. Aku masih mengeringkan rambutku yang basah karena air shower beberapa waktu yang lalu, mencoba mencari dimana keberadaanmu.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi _ge_?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suaramu, kau berdiri di sana dengan kemeja putih tipis milikku yang masih terlihat kebesaran serta celana yang hanya menutup sedikit bagian paha atasmu. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah sisi —yang seharusnya tertutup dinding tapi sepertinya pihak appartement memilih— kaca besar alih-alih dinding beton untuk menyusulmu yang telah membuat dua cangkir kopi yang kau letakan begitu saja di meja yang ada disana.

Warna langit yang mulai beranjak berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pemandangan yang selalu hadir meski aku jarang bisa menikmatinya bersamamu —seperti saat ini.

"Kemarin kau pulang pukul berapa _baby_? Aku tidak sempat meilhat jam saat kau tiba-tiba duduk di atas tubuhku" tanyaku seraya memeluk pinggang ramping milikmu. Pinggang yang selalu menjadi favoritku untuk meletakkan lenganku di sana, seakan pinggang tersebut memang dibuat khusus untuk diriku.

Kau tersenyum simpul.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan _ge_," sahutmu seraya pelan melepaskan pelukanku lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat seraya menyeruput kopi yang telah kau buat.

Suara tarikan napas terdengar mengisi kesunyian di antara kita, aku sibuk menyeruput kopi dan membuka beberapa surat kabar yang selalu kau siapkan setiap pagi. Mencari berita tentang—

"Aku akan keluar dari kelompok!" ucapmu perlahan dengan mantap tanpa memandangku yang kini tersedak cairan kafein pekat, sedetik setelah mendengar ucapanmu.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya. Kau meraih selembar tissu dan mengelap bibirku yang basah karena kopi buatanmu.

"Tidak, aku serius _ge_," kau masih mengusap bibirku dengan tissu lembut itu. Aku menatapmu tajam. "Maaf aku hanya merasa apa yang aku kerjakan selama ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Rasanya sesak sekali _ge_ ketika aku teringat wajah mereka" lanjutmu aku masih terdiam, kau menunduk memainkan kesepuluh jarimu, tanpa sadar kau juga menggigit bibir bawahmu.

Kau seakan enggan menatap langit yang kini benar-benar telah bertransformasi secara sempurna. Pekatnya malam benar-benar telah terkalahkan dengan kekuatan sang surya yang memang tidak pernah terkalahkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau pasti tahu peraturan di kelompok kita kan? Kau tidak bisa begitu saja keluar, kau mau membuatku gila?" seruku kasar. Sungguh aku tidak ingin sekasar ini tapi—

"Kau tidak pernah terjun langsung ke lapangan, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan melihat wajah mereka?" aku mencoba menahan semua luapan emosiku. Emosi karena memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika kau benar-benar melaksanakan niatmu itu.

Aku tahu suaraku memekakan telinga, kau hanya tersenyum singkat. Dan mengambil cangkir milikmu kemudian menghirup aromanya perlahan. Aroma kafein yang sering kali membuatku tenang seakan juga berlaku padamu.

"Kau salah _ge_, kau lupa jika aku memiliki posisi sebagai seorang pengintai terpercaya di kelompok. Hampir semua misi yang dilakukan oleh kelompok kita harus menerima campur tanganku. Mencari tahu siapa yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya, bagaimana kehidupannya, dan yang paling parah bagaimana aku harus membuat skenario untuk 'kehidupan'nya!" kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan, aku masih menatapmu yang terlihat masih enggan menatapku.

Aku membiarkanmu berbicara sepanjang itu. Aku masih terserang perasaan shock dengan pemikirannya yang baru saja kau katakan.

"Kau tahu _ge_ saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau mengatakan akan melindungiku, padahal kau saja tidak pernah mengenalku. Aku tahu tentangmu sebagai anak pertama pemimpinku, tapi sekarang aku mohon jangan lindungi aku!" sejenak kau menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapanmu.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam masalah, keputusanku sudah bulat aku akan pergi dari kelompok. Kalau aku beruntung setidaknya aku bisa menjauh dari kalian"

Aku hanya memandang sendu pada parasmu, Aku mengenalmu kau bukan orang yang tidak memiliki alasan kuat ketika memutuskan sesuatu.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi pagi yang kukira bisa aku nikmati bias lembut matahari pagi musim panas. Aku membuang arah pandangku, mencoba berpikir dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Selama ini belum pernah aku berpikir sejauh itu. Berpikir tentang perasaanmu pada pekerjaan dan misi yang kita jalankan. Aku hanya—

Pekerjaan itu dan tuntutan dari Ayahku membuatku enggan memikirkan tentang hal lain, tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di dekatku dengan menyeruput kopi panasnya —dirimu, aku tahu suatu saat aku akan mendengar hal sepeti ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang waktunya.

Aku tahu kau orang yang sensitif.

Suara kendaraan yang telah memenuhi jalanan dan udara depan apartement cukup membuat bising telinga, namun kita masih diam dalam posisi kita dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau akan dihabisi!" ujarku parau.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur. Kau akan mendapat masalah lebih besar jika kau ikut campur" dengan pelan kau meletakan cangkirmu yang telah kosong.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu"

"Aku tidak menagih janjimu ge. Kalau memang aku harus dihabisi, aku tidak ingin kau ikut. Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita selama ini, bukan karena apa! Hanya saja ketika aku pergi nanti aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sasaran yang lain"

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Aku belum pernah merasa seyakin ini!" sahutmu mantap.

Hening lagi, suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang berhasil merayapi indera pendengaranku sekali lagi. Kau berdiri dan masuk ke dalam. Mengambil ponsel yang baru saja berbunyi, sepertinya kau tengah membaca tulisan yang ada di layar.

'Owner Calling'

"Ada tugas untukmu ge, pergilah aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri!" serumu lalu kau melangkahkan kaki jenjangmu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku memandang keluar dan memejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum berjalan masuk meraih ponsel yang terus saja berdering lalu menyentuh tombol vitural di layar ponsel touch screen itu.

"Aku tahu, aku segera kesana!" sahutku cepat setelah mendengar beberapa kata dari sebrang. "Aku tetap akan melindungimu Taozi, kau setuju atau tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup

Membiarkan suara shower kembali terdengar menemaniku mengganti bathrobeku dengan kemeja dan jas yang telah kau siapkan sebelumnya..

.

.

Vancouver, March 24.

Aku meminggirkan sejenak mobil yang aku kendarai saat indera pendengaranku menangkap suara dengungan dari earphone yang aku kenakan.

"Bersiaplah, kami sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu. Hotel di sudut jalan kamar no 718, sudah kami pesankan untukmu. Dan ingat namamu Kevin Li, bukan Kris Wu," sebuah suara menjalar melalui rongga telingaku dan membuatku sedikit mengeram kesal.

"Aku paham, apa kali ini aku mendapatkan panduan? Kalian belum memberiku ciri-ciri siapa target kita kali ini!" ucapku sedikit malas, aku harus mengingat jika namaku Kevin Li.

"Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan menunjukan ciri-cirinya! Lekas menuju tempatmu!" sambungan langsung terputus begitu saja.

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, sekali lagi aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhku di jok mobil. Aku mengecek smart phone milikku dan mendapatkan pesan lokasi yang harus aku tuju. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat mengetahui lokasinya cukup jauh tapi aku bisa tiba di sana lima belas menit lagi.

Aku menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mulai menjalankannya perlahan, membelah udara kota yang selalu padat ini. Membiarkan beberapa mobil mendahuluiku setidaknya 15 menit dalam mobil mungkin bisa membuatku sedikit santai sebelum tugas gila yang harus aku lakukan saat ini.

Aku terdiam, mencoba untuk fokus dengan jalanan di depanku. Entah mengapa pikiranku justru tertarik pada kenangannya 8 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

_"—Kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya Peach, kau seharusnya tahu kau tidak mungkin bisa bersembunyi dari kami!" suara yang terngiang di telingaku membuatku terdiam._

_Saat ini aku sedang berada di depan ruangan sang owner, aku mengurungkan niat untuk menarik kenop pintu di hadapannya, lebih baik aku mendengarkan hingga akhir —apalagi tadi aku mendengar ia menyebut sebuah nama 'Peach'._

_Peach—_

_Hanya satu agent dengan nama semanis Peach di kelompok ini._

_Nama seseorang yang sudah satu bulan ini meninggalkan kehidupannku, meninggalkan diriku dengan keputusan —yang sebenarnya masih aku anggap konyol— agar diriku tidak terlibat. Nama seseorang yang PALING DICARI di kelompok kami sejak sebulan yang lalu, untuk segera dihabisi? _

_Peach adalah—_

_Kau._

_Kau yang berhasil mengisi hatiku. Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kelompok ini._

_Peach adalah — Kau — Huang ZiTao._

_Aku menahan napasku sejenak, bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap?_

_Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku berusaha untuk mendengar lebih jelas._

_"Aku tidak menyangka kau seceroboh ini setelah berdiri di kubu lain, Peach. Apakah kau kehilangan kewaspadaanmu?" sekali lagi suara itu mengisi rongga pendengaranku dalam nada sinis yang terasa._

_Hening sejenak, sampai aku mendengar suara lain yang memaksaku untuk menahan keinginanku untuk membuka pintu itu, suara yang kurindukan— suaramu_

_"Aku sudah lelah bermain petak umpet dengan kalian, aku hanya ingin mengibarkan bendera perang secara terang-terangan!" suaramu membuat dadaku berdegup, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara jernihmu— suara yang selalu berhasil membuaiku ketika kau mengerang_

_Suara tawa membahana keras memekakan telingaku, berikutnya aku menangkap suara hantaman terdengar lebih jelas dari suara tawa itu menimbulkan suara berdembam._

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku masih berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak menerobos masuk, aku tidak boleh gegabah di saat-saat seperti ini. Jika kau tahu seberapa aku merindukanmu karena kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku_

_'Dooorr'_

_Seketika aku menahan napasku seakan pasokan oksigen di bumi ini tak bisa lagi aku nikmati, suara tembakan membuatku langsung bersembunyi di sisi dinding ruangan yang tadi akan aku masuki._

_Bukan, bukan karena aku pengecut sehingga aku bersembunyi karena kini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku hanya berharap tembakan itu tidak mengenai organ fatal milikmu._

_Aku mencoba menekan semua emosiku, menahan amarah yang sudah bergumul di dalam hatiku. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, sesuai dengan peraturan yang mengikat seumur hidup dalam kelompok ini. Agen pembunuh bayaran paling terkenal di dunia paling pekat yang pernah kalian pikirkan._

_Black Killer Agency—_

_Agensi pembunuh yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun —yang telah terikat dengannya— bisa bebas begitu saja, bisa keluar masuk seenak hatinya, jika memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sini, satu takdir yang menanti— berhadapan dengan malaikat-malaikat maut yang dimiliki oleh Black Killer Agency._

_Seperti yang terjadi padamu saat ini, bagaimana pun kau mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin, berlari secepat mungkin, kau juga berakhir di tangan salah satu malaikat maut bukan?_

_Rahangku mengeras mencoba menahan air mata di sudut mataku agar tidak menetes, aku laki-laki yang kuat bahkan aku mendapat julukan berdarah dingin ketika menjalankan misi, tapi jika berhubungan dengan dirimu — Huang ZiTao, aku akan kehilangan kontrol terbaikku._

_Aku masih menahan napas mengabaikan pasokan oksigen yang bebas aku nikmati, jemariku mencengkram senjata yang ada di saku jas yang kukenakan, menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mendobrak masuk dan berubah menjadi malaikat maut yang tidak berperasaan._

_Aku tidak ingin membahayakanmu, satu tujuanku saat ini membawamu keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini._

_Aku sudah memiliki rencana hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan berharap bisa menjalankan rencana mendadakku untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sekali lagi. Sekali saja cukup membuatku tidak fokus dengan semua misi yang diserahkan padaku._

_Sebulan ini aku selalu berada dalam titik terendah kecerdasan yang kumiliki ketika melakukan misi, membuatku mendapat peringatan keras dari semua partnerku. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika aku memiliki hubungan denganmu, seperti janjiku padamu semalam sebelum kau menghilang dari orbit kehidupanku._

_Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat bayangan seseorang keluar dengan membersihkan moncong senjatanya._

_Laki-laki berpawakan lebih pendek dariku itu mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya "Urus sisanya!" gumannya pelan pada lawan bicaranya._

_Aku merapatkan tubuhku pada sisi dinding, menunggu laki-laki itu pergi _

_Secepat mungkin aku berbalik dan masuk ruangan._

_Kau tahu bagaimana kinerja otot jantungku saat melihat tubuhmu tersungkur dilantai dengan genangan darah di sekitar tubuhmu? Kau sungguh membuat jantungku tertahan sejenak sebelum akhinya berlomba memberikan perintah lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_Aku langsung berlari menghampirimu, menekan luka tembak yang terus mengucurkan darah dari perutmu. Mengangkat badanmu yang lebih kecil dariku._

_"Kumohon bertahanlah!" gumanku perlahan._

_Detak jantungmu masih terasa meskipun pelan dan payah, aku segera membersihkan darah yang ada di lantai menggunakan alat cleaner yang selalu dibawa oleh semua agen, mencoba mengusir semua kemungkinan buruk tentangmu aku segera keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan cepat._

_"Bertahanlah!" gumanku sekali lagi._

_"Gege" ujarmu perlahan._

_"Bertahanlah Taozi—"_

_._

_._

_"—aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" _

.

.

.

.

Aku menghentikan mobil yang kutumpangi di pelataran hotel dan segera turun, menolak memberikan kunci mobilku pada salah satu petugas seperti yang biasa terjadi. Segera aku memasuki hotel itu tanpa melepaskan kacamata hitam.

Karena kacamata ini bukan hanya kacamata biasa, kacamata 4 dimensi yang sangat membantuku untuk menemukan target, dan melindungiku dari radiasi senjata yang ku gunakan. Beberapa wanita yang berpapasan denganku terlihat tengah menahan napas, aku bosan dengan hal seperti ini sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah resepsionis hotel, meminta kunci kamar.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Sir?" tanya resepsionis wanita dengan senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin untuk melayani tamu setampan diriku, menggelikan.

"Kamar 718 atas nama Kevin Li!" kata Andrew pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian kunci kamar sudah berada di tanganku.

"Selamat menikmati kunjungan anda!" sahut resepsionis itu sereya tersenyum manis. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan datar tanpa senyum.

Tanganku menenteng tas yang berisi semua senjata baru yang akan aku gunakan. Beberapa saat kemudian lift terbuka dan aku beranjak masuk. Kosong.

Lift yang akan mengantarkanku pada maut seseorang yang menjadi targetku kali ini.

Aku menghela napas, tanganku terulur menekan sisi kanan kacamata yang aku laporan-laporan dari kacamata 4 dimensi tentang lokasiku saat ini. Tentu saja aku membutuhkan laporan-laporan ini, karena aku harus segera pergi setelah melakukan misi dengan tidak terdeteksi.

Black Killer Agency benar-benar melatih para malaikat mautnya sedemikian rupa, dengan sangat halus lembut dan rapi semua pekerjaan mereka tidak pernah terdeteksi oleh aparat penegak disiplin. Dengan berbagai metode yang berbeda membuat pihak penyidik mengalami kesulitan.

_Sangat profesional_.

Kacamata yang ku kenakan masih terus memberikan informasi, tapi aku sudah mulai lelah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pintu lift terbuka saat aku tiba di lantai ruangan yang akan aku gunakan. Berjalan di lorong dan mencari nomor kamarku.

Aku membuka pintu kamar yang berada tidak terlalu di ujung lorong lantai ini.

Earphoneku kembali berdengung pelan, aku menekan tombol kecil. Mempersilahkan siapapun yang menghubungiku untuk berbicara.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya suara di sebrang.

"Hm" sahutku singkat.

"Kau bisa bersantai sejenak, karena target kita baru datang sekitar 4 jam lagi!" ucap suara di sebrang sekali lagi.

Aku menghela napas pelan. "Terserah saja! Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, selamat bersenang-senang. Apa perlu aku panggilkan wanita untukmu!"

"Aku tidak butuh wanita, putuskan sambungan ini!" sahutku ketus, sesaat ia mendengar suara tawa sebelum sambungan terputus.

Kamar ini cukup luas walaupun bukan termasuk suite room. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela, melihat keluar. Jalanan padat vancouver langsung menjadi pemandangan utama, toko-toko terlihat berjejer dengan semua papan reklame masing-masing.

Sepertinya memang harus dari sini aku melakukan misi kali ini, aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat jendela. Mataku berbinar saat menatap semua senjata yang belum terakit dengan sempurna.

Laser terbaru yang belum beredar di pasaran bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah beredar jika Black Killer Agency memutuskan untuk menggunakannya sebagai senjata andalan mereka. Seandainya aku sedang bersamamu —Peach, aku pasti akan berlomba untuk merakit senjata baru ini. Tapi sekarang tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu berjalan di sampingku, kau telah diyakini sudah terbunuh oleh owner Black Killer Agency.

"Jadi begitu?" gumanku pelan setelah akhirnya aku berhasil merakit senjata baru.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi, ingin menyegarkan pikiranku setelah mengingat kejadian 8 bulan yang lalu.

'Zrasshh'

Suara shower terdengar. Aku mulai membasahi rambutku yang cukup cepak, lalu mengambil shampo untuk mencuci rambutku. Ingatanku kembali pada dirimu yang kini tinggal di rumahku —bukan appartement yang dulu— dengan segala perlengkapan keamanan yang secanggih milik Black Killer Agency. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang aku cintai —dirimu— Taozi.

.

.

.

_"—Kau tahu ge?" ucapmu seraya menatap salju yang turun mengantarkan malam natal menuju kepuncaknya._

_Aku menatap penasaran ke arahmu._

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku bersyukur kau menolongku, tapi aku masih berharap kau tidak terlibat lagi dengan Black Killer Agency" sahutmu pelan seraya mengenggam tanganku._

_Aku tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepalamu._

_"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana peraturannya!"_

_Kau hanya mengangguk pelan dan kecewa. "Aku tahu Kris ge tapi aku tetap berharap suatu saat kita bisa terlepas dari kelompok gila itu, boleh kan?" kau bertanya dengan mata polosnya._

_Aku terkekeh "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama Kris, aku suka dengan panggilanmu itu, Taozi"_

_Kau ikut tertawa pelan. "Kau ingat target kita di malam natal tahun lalu ge?" tanyamu tiba-tiba._

_Aku mengangguk seraya menarik Tao agar duduk di pangkuanku._

_"Dialah yang membuatku berpikir bahwa yang kita lakukan itu salah, sorot matanya ketika tim kita menghabisinya apakah kau ingat?" tanyamu lagi kali ini kau menyandarkan beban tubuhmu pada tubuhku. "Sorot mata yang aku lihat ketika aku menatap layar pengintai di ruanganku. Itu membuatku sesak ge!"_

_Aku hanya diam mendengarkan semua ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirmu, matamu menatap butir-butir salju yang ditebarkan oleh malaikat dari atas sana. Boleh kah diriku dan orang yang kucintai menikmati kuasa tuhan? Walaupun kita kerap kali berada dalam jalur yang bersebrangan dengan tuhan?_

_Memang saat misi itu kita baru bergabung, menjadi sebuah kebanggaan menjadi bagian tim utama yang mendapatkan misi untuk menghabisi seseorang yang dianggap paling berbahaya oleh klien mereka!_

_Saat itu kita hanya sang pengintai. Hanya saja setelah misi itu kau tetap memilih menjadi pengintai dan aku dipaksa untuk menjadi sang eksekutor. Aku tidak punya pilihan ketika aku mendengar bahwa owner yang memilihku._

_Aku mencoba mengingat sorot mata yang sedang kau bicarakan, dengan daya ingatmu yang sangat tinggi tentu dengan mudah ia dapat mengingat targetnya saat itu._

_Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 12 tahun, saat itu aku terlalu naif untuk berpikir apa yang berbahaya dari anak seusia itu untuk kelompok sekelas Black Killer Agency? Aku terlalu bangga menjadi bagian dari tim utama. Tanpa ambil pusing aku turut melibatkan diri menyusun semua hal dengan dirimu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau langsung memperhatikan sang target, jadi selama ini kau selalu bekerja di bawah bayang-bayang target pertama kita?_

_"Aku selalu mencoba menanyakan alasan kepada siapapun sebelum kita melakukan misi! Tentu saja mereka tidak pernah menjawab, dan aku terlalu pengecut sehingga mengikuti langkah mereka! Hanya dua bulan sebelum aku memutuskan hengkang aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin bertekad melawan mereka walaupun harus seorang diri dan nyawaku menjadi taruhannya" ujarmu, aku mengerutkan keningku saat menyadari pada awalnya nada bicaramu terdengar santai._

_Namun—_

_Semakin lama nada suaramu menjadi dingin dan beku layaknya salju yang sedang menyiram bumi. Aku menatapmu dengan kerutan bingung di dahiku._

_"Apa— Apa yang kau ketahui?"_

_Kau menggemeretakan gigimu, entah untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang perlahan menusuk tulang karena alat pemansnya belum diaktifkan, atau karena kemarahan yang tengah kau tahan. Wajahmu mengeras begitu saja._

_"Semua target yang kita habisi memiliki hubungan ge! Dan yang lebih membuatku mantap menentang mereka adalah—" kau menarik napas mencoba menenangkan dirinnya, aku melihat setitik air mata di sudut matamu yang mungkin dicoba untuk menahannya._

_"—Orang tuaku juga target mereka, orang tuaku tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan tapi karena pembunuhan yang dilakukan Black Killer Agency"_

_Aku membelalakan mataku mendengar ulasanmu, napasku tertahan begitu saja. Selama ini aku hanya tahu bahwa orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan saat kau masih berusia 5 tahun, dan 11 tahun kemudian kau bergabung menjadi anggota termuda tim utama Black Killer._

.

.

.

Aku mematikan shower dan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk. Kembali mengenakan pakaianku lagi seraya mengeringkan rambut. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau saat itu.

Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sudah mengambil keputusan, jika saatnya memang sudah tepat aku akan lari dari kelompok gila ini. Menyelamatkan diriku dan dirimu. Aku melirik senjata yang baru saja selasai aku rakit dengan enggan aku mengambil senjata itu. Aku juga memakai lagi kacamata dan juga earphone yang kuletakan begitu saja di atas meja.

Pergi kemanapun yang aman bagi kita. Meskipun harus melalui perpindahan waktu, aku sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal. Menjadi pembunuh seperti ini tentu saja bukan keinginanku, dan aku bersyukur kau tidak pernah menjadi sang eksekutor sepertiku.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku mencari segelintir kenyamanan yang mungkin masih bisa aku nikmati agar sedikit lebih rileks, sebelum aku kembali memacu adrenalin beberapa jam lagi, memikirkan semua ucapanmu

_"Hanya karena orang tuaku tanpa sengaja menyelamatkan salah satu target incaran mereka! Hanya karena orang tuaku melakukan bisnis yang bersih mereka juga membunuhnya, satu lagi orang tuaku berhasil membobol jaringan terlarang yang dimiliki oleh Black Killer Agency mereka membunuhnya"— _ucapmu dengan geram saat itu.

Aku memijit pelipisku. Aku sangat ingin bebas sepertimu yang tidak terikat lagi walaupun tetap harus sembunyi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayahku yang terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Black Killer Agency.

Aku membuka mataku saat ponsel khusus milikku yang memungkinkan kau untuk tetap bisa menghubungiku berbunyi. Aku mengerutkan kening dan segera menggeser tombol answer pada ponsel touch screen ini. Hologrammu muncul, wajahmu pucat.

"Gege aku berhasil membobol jaringan Black Killer Agency, target selanjutnya yang harus kau habisi—" ucapmu tersengal, kau terlihat terburu-buru

"Siapa?"

"—Mr. Wu" ucapmu tertahan.

Aku terdiam, di kota ini hanya keluargaaku yang bermarga Wu, berarti target selanjutnya adalah AyahKU.

SHIITT.

Apa maksud owner itu memerintahkanku untuk menghabisi Ayahku sendiri?

"Gege dengarkan aku, kita tidak boleh panik. Kau masih punya waktu untuk berpikir, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari Ayahmu dan membawanya kabur, setelah itu kita akan bersama!" ujarnya mencoba menenangkanku yang kau yakini saat ini sedang kacau — dan aku benci mengakuinya jika tebakanmu benar, aku KACAU.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu mencari Ayahku, tetap di rumah, aktifkan earphone milikmu jangan lepas dari ponselmu. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, sepertinya ada perubahan rencana dari Black Killer Agency, mereka sudah menghubungiku!" Aku langsung mematikan ponselku, kemudian menekan tombol earphone dan membiarkan seseorang berbicara.

"Perubahan rencana" ucapnya singkat.

Aku menahan napas, mencoba menyibukkan diri membuka tasku mencari earphone lainnya yang biasa aku gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tao kemudian memakainya di telinga ku yang lain..

"Apa?" tanyaku mencoba menahan teriakanku.

"Lima menit lagi, kau harus berhasil membunuhnya dengan senjata terbaru!" ucap orang itu lagi.

Aku mengambil posisi menyiapkan senjata yang telah aku rakit sebelumnya. "Apa aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah jika berhasil melakukannya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Royalti 5 kali lipat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, owner!" geramku menahan kesal yang benar-benar sudah menumpuk.

Hening tidak ada sahutan.

"Diam bertarti kau setuju! Siapa korbanku selanjutnya?" kataku lagi.

"Hahaha, aku akan membimbingmu. Ah sepertinya target kita sudah datang! Bersiaplah" suara tawa yang selama ini tidak pernah aku perhatikan terdengar sangat menjijikan.

Aku mengangkat senjata dalam posisi membidik, selama ini yang mengarahkan seorang eksekutor adalah pengintai. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa jika owner yang tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya sampai turun tangan, itu merupakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Baiklah perhatikan kata-kataku. Arah pukul 2 dari posisimu tepat dalam jangkauan sudut 60 derajat, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya, Aku memperhatikan dari lensa bidiknya, tentu saja tidak sulit menemukan target itu, jika aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Suara musik berdembam menjadi latar belakang suara sang owner, otakku seketika langsung menyusun rencana. "Belum, aku belum melihatnya!"

"Arah pukul dua, toko roti yang ada di dekat cafe. Apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" suaranya terdengar kesal.

Aku terdiam mengulur waktu untuk mengedarkan lensa bidikku, suara musik tadi menjadi petunjuk bahwa sang owner juga dekat dengan tempat Ayahku —Target selanjutnya. Aku menatap tajam setiap sudutnya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyanya tidak sabar. "Itu hadiah tambahan untukmu" tambahnya dengan nada mengejek

"Belum!" sahutku singkat aku masih mencoba mencari, menekan semua perasaan kesalku.

"WHAT! Apa ini didikan terbaik agensiku, hanya mencari target saja kau membutuhkan waktu selama ini" sekarang suara mobil eskrim menjadi latar suara sang owner.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat mobil eskrim di persimpangan jalan, dengan ini lebih mudah mencari sang owner. Lensa bidikku menangkap sesuatu yang aku cari.

"Bodoh jangan lama-lama, ia bisa saja pergi sewaktu-waktu!" teriaknya frustasi

"Hm, aku sudah menemukannya. Dia sedang duduk di sudut cafe dengan ponsel merah yang menempel di telinga kanannya?" ucapku santai

Hening..

"Dia memakai jas coklat, laki-laki berbadan sekitar 170 cm, dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya, dan sekarang ia sedang meminum sesuatu dari cangkir bewarna putih! Apakah dia target kita selanjutnya?" Aku menyebutkankan semua ciri-ciri sang owner dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau, apa yang kau katakan!"

"Dia kan yang harus aku habisi saat ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau, jangan berani-be.."

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal, untuk semua. Ini untuk Peach dan kelancanganmu merencanakan pembunuhan untuk Ayahku!" selaku, sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan tembakanku.

Tanpa suara, hanya terlihat tubuh bidikanku tersungkur.

Aku melepas earphone dari Black Killer Agency, kutekan tombol on pada earphone yang menghubungkannya dengan Tao menyambar asal jas yang belum sempat aku kenakan lagi dan berlari keluar kamar membawa tas berisi senjata terbaru, aku membuang semua senjata itu tanpa memikirkan teriakan heboh dari sekitarku.

"Tao. Jemput aku di persimpangan lima, 5 menit lagi. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ujarku saat suara sambungan terdengar.

"Aku sudah stay di depan hotel ge, aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Cepatlah!" sahutmu "Xiexie Kris Ge" gumanmu.

Aku segera berlari menuju keluar hotel menggunakan tangga, tanpa menghiraukan rasa lelah. Tepat di depan pintu hotel sebuah mobil menungguku. Kau membuka kaca jendela saat melihatku aku langsung masuk dan seketika itu juga kau menjalankan mobilnya.

Kita tetap berkendara secepat yang kita bisa, melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang mustahil dihindari. Membiarkan semua kesalah pahaman bermain di belakang kita, meninggalkan misteri. Aku hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar sang pangintai terbaik Taozi!" ucapku mengelus kepalamu.

Kau tersenyum, "Tapi bagaimana nasib ayahmu ge?"

Aku tergugu mendengar pertanyaanmu, sebuah senyum tipis aku coba ulas dalam semua himpitan beban tak kasat mata pada perasaanku.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menunda kematian yang hampir menerjangnya, kalau Ayahku pintar dia akan pergi meninggalkan kelompok itu dan sekarang—"

Aku meliriknya yang juga melirikku dari kaca mobil.

"—Kita akan mencari kehidupan kita sendiri Taozi."

Kau tersenyum dan meminggirkan mobil, menghentikannya di sisi jalan dengan tanda dilanrang parkir.

Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu lalu meraih tengkukku, menekannya hingga bibir lembutmu menyapa bibirku. Sebuah lumatan lembutmu seakan merenggangkan semua himpitan perasaanku.

"Aku lelah menyetir ge, kita ganti mobil dan kali ini kau yang menyetir—"

Aku terkekeh, kau baru menyetir 20 menit kurang dan kau—

"—karena aku akan membiarkanmu mengarahkan kemana pun hidupku setelah ini, toh sekarang kita sama-sama buruan yang dicari agensi pembunuh nomor satu."

Aku terdiam menikmati rona merah di wajahmu.

Setidaknya kau mempercayakan hidupku padaku, aku sangat menghargainya.

"Jja kita pergi."

Biarkan kehidupan kita yang lalu menjadi kisah kelam, aku membuka pintu mobil dan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama menuju mobil merah yang aku tahu itu milikku —meski aku tidak tahu kapan kau meletakkannya di sana.

Mungkin dengan mobil merah itu kita akan membuka kisah baru.

.

Mungkin—

.

.

.

.

**Sudah End~**

**.**

**.**

c.n: ini ff remake ff lama che yang merupakan ff remake dari cerpen favorit che di majalah langganan ibu che. Sebenarnya ini series sayangnya che hilang akal di stori ketiga jadi che memutuskan untuk end aja, jadi endingnya beda dengan ff che yang sebelum ini.

First Published: Ent. Series: Scout and Executor [Siwon — Kibum] personal note fb

Okeh, maap jika Raven dan SM Building Legends lama apdet, che bener2 sibuk revisi dan senin besok che numpuk revisi lagi dan menanti tanggal sidang. Karena udah kelar garapnya jadi che bisa remake ff ini deh. Maaf bahasanya aneh, maklum ini ff lama bgt jadi bahasanya masih begitu deh~

Typo, nama cast yang ketinggalan? Ampuni Che.

Jja... makasih untuk review ff che sebelum2nya, maap che gak bisa bales satu2 nanti kalo ada waktu che bales lewat PM ^^

Semoga suka

salam,

che24


End file.
